1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-terminal connector which is used, for instance, for connecting wire harnesses in an automotive vehicle.
2. Background
Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Sho. 62-160471 discloses a conventional multi-terminal connector including a female connector housing made of reinforced synthetic resins and a male connector housing made of normal (not reinforced) synthetic resins.
The female connector housing extends in a transverse direction so as to have a relatively large width. A nut is embedded in a central, reinforced portion of the female connector housing within a surrounding wall. A large number of male metal terminals are pressure-inserted into respective through-holes formed in a main plate portion to be fixedly held on the female connector housing.
On the other hand, a large number of terminal receiving chambers are transversely arranged in the male connector housing in parallel relation to each other. Female metal terminals, each connected to an electric wire prior to insertion, are inserted into the terminal receiving chambers and respectively retained therein by well-known terminal retaining pieces (not shown). A tightening bolt is rotatably supported by a central, reinforced portion of the male connector housing. Male and female connector housings are connected together by threadingly engaging the tightening bolt with the nut.
In the connector thus constructed, the threading engagement between the tightening bolt and the nut allows for sufficient connection at the central portions of the connector housings. However, the non-reinforced male connector housing is inevitably bent or flexured about the central portion, so that a gap is formed, the size of the gap progressively increasing along the width direction from the central portion to the right and left sides of the male connector housing. As a result, the electrical connection between the male and female metal terminals, particularly at the right and left sides, is insufficient.